Stupidshitsuji
by anoniblast25
Summary: Serie de drabbles u one shots cuyas historias entornan a las estupideces que Ciel Phantomhive hace o deshace en compañía de su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis. Vamos, el arrogante conde también tiene su lado divertido. (AU's)
1. Dressed in Black

**Alò, alò! *llega montado en una cabra***

Qué tal? aquí N.B. llegando después de tres o cuatro meses de inactividad. Me tomé muy en serio las vacaciones, haha.

Uhm, sí, como sea.

Les traigo aquí este drabble que me salió mientras volvía a leer los tomos de los primeros capítulos del manga. ¿Espero les guste? Y sí, es estúpido y muy, muy, malo.

Como siempre: un gusto saludarlos. tengo sueño. me duele el trasero y la canción Last Hope de Paramore ya se terminó. So, bye.

...Corre drabble.

 _ **~N. (A) B.**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre:** DRESSED IN BLACK_  
 _ **Palabras:** 500 exactas._

 _no tengo derecho alterno o legítimo sobre Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler. me gustaría, pero es mucho papeleo con los abogados (qué?)._

 _Se les quiere *corazón gay*_

* * *

 **[Vestido de Negro]**

Todo empezó un día soleado en el cual hacía mucho calor. Ciel se encontraba en su despacho como todos los días, trabajando y firmando papeleo inútil. No descansaba gracias a cierto demonio que era una espina en el trasero.

Si bien Ciel se preguntaba porque su mansión era calurosa, la explicación que Tanaka había dado resultaba ser hasta inteligente: había dicho que era porque se llenaba de colores oscuros, por ello en verano solía ser demasiado caliente.

Una explicación razonable, según Ciel.

Sin embargo, las dudas le entraron y decidió cuestionar algo simple a su mayordomo cuando le trajo un té y un pedazo de pastel.

—¿Por qué siempre estás vestido de negro, Sebastian? —preguntó— ¿Acaso no tienes calor, no eres feliz o qué rayos?

—¿Por qué lo dice? —se molestó en responderle desconcertado.

—Porque según Tanaka los colores oscuros dan calor y son para la gente infeliz.

—Usted usa colores oscuros.

—Eh, sí… Bueno, como te decía: ¿no eres feliz o qué rayos?

—Qué atrevimiento el de usted preguntando por mi vestuario —se limitó a decir. Mas pauso con un suspiro y sabiendo que el orgulloso niño exigiría esta vez que le dijera, se decidió a seguir contestando—. Bocchan, lo que pasa es que tengo un oscuro y vergonzoso secreto que le he estado ocultando desde que nos conocimos.

—¿El de los tacones de tú transformación?

—¡¿Qué sabe sobre esos tacones?!

—Que los compras con descuento.

 _Goddammit_ , Sebastian estaba seguro de que había tirado esos tickets de compra en los cestos de la cocina. Al parecer no fue así.

—Sí, bueno… Los demonios no sentimos calor. Además, mi secreto no tiene nada que ver con los tacones.

—Dímelo, entonces.

—Uhm... No se lo diré.

—Sebastian, es una…

—NO. NO _SEÑORTS_. NO SE LO DIRÉ —y frunció el ceño—, SE VA A BURLAR DE MÍ.

—Ugh —gruñó Ciel—. _Yolo,_ Sebastian. Dímelo.

—¿Promete no burlarse?

—No…

—Qué bue...

—Prometo nada.

—Lo odio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

‹‹Palabras de amor, cariñosas y hermosas palabras de amor›› pensó Ciel.

—Ya, dilo; joder —y se recargó en su silla de cuero.

—…Sólo puedo ver en blanco y negro.

—¿…C-Cómo los perros, dices? —y una diminuta sonrisa se mostró en su estoico rostro.

—Sí —asintió Sebastian—.

—NO MAMES, SEBASTIAN —y dejó salir una risa… ¿no macabra?— JAJA TE PASASTE.

—Le dije que no se burlara… Qué irrespetuoso. Es un problema ocular, no se burle. No tiene derecho.

—TÚ NOMBRE DE PERRO YA TE ESTÁ HACIENDO EFECTO, JAJA.

—Por eso le dije que me llamara _Tyron_ —y rodó sus ojos—. Dije que no tiene derecho a burlarse.

—¡¿Por qué lo dices?! Soy tu amo, tengo todo el dere…

—Usted sólo tiene un ojo.

La cara de Ciel regresó a su estoicidad. Se quitó el parche. Se arremangó las mangas.

Los sirvientes que estaban en la cocina escucharon un estruendo arriba.

Sebastian llegó al cabo de un rato con el pastel embarrado en la cara y pedazos de porcelana en la cabeza.

* * *

 **El autor dice:**

eso fue todo... LOL, LO SIENTO. YO LES DIJE QUE ERA MALO.

realmente sonaba más divertido en mí cabeza, _damn_. bueno, ya qué, ya lo hice, yolo.

ahora me voy. Bad Blood de Bastille empezó en mi playlist. Saludos!


	2. Bad Kids On Walmart (1st Part)

**Buenas** , aquí Blast llegando del hiatus de... 4 o 2 meses?

En fin, traigo este two-shot que se me ocurrió yendo una vez a walmart. es una asquerosa cosa, una reverenda mierda.

pero espero los haga reír :)

me despido, los huelo luego, cuídense, satanás los bendiga.

* * *

 **Nombre:** _BAD KIDS ON WALMART_  
 _ **Tipo:** Two-Shot_

* * *

 **[Chicos Malos en Walmart]**

 **1era Parte.**

Un día normal donde las provisiones en la Mansión Phantomhive se terminaron, Sebastian (quien era el mayordomo principal del hombre –niño− de la casa), decidió que sería buena idea llevar a su señor de paseo al supermercado.

¿Qué mejor supermercado para asistir que _Walmart_ , cuyas ofertas eran buenas a la vista de los ojos del mayordomo y los precios hasta el suelo? Además, había descuento en la dulcería.

Fue difícil sacar a Ciel de la cama, contando el hecho de que dormía a eso de las cuatro de la tarde una ligera siesta. Lo bañó, lo cambió y junto con Tanaka le dijeron al chófer de la _limo_ que los llevara al Walmart más cercano.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un carrito y bromeando, Sebastian le dijo a Ciel:

—¿Debería ponerle en la zona de bebés por seguridad, Bocchan?

A lo que Ciel, quien estaba muy enojado y miraba en la sección de verduras unas naranjas, tomó una y la exprimió en frente de los ojos del demonio que aterrado, tembló y vio como el jugo salió de la fruta. Después, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara del niño, éste le contestó:

—¿Debería tomar tú cabeza, exprimirla como este mango y después comérmela?

—Eso, mi señor, es una naranja… Y sería canibalismo.

—…Ya sabía.

Decidieron dejar esa conversación y siguieron su camino hacia el pasillo de las frutas. Tardaron un buen rato tomando los víveres de la lista que Bard le había hecho a Sebastian.

Un rato después, se detuvieron en el pasillo de los juguetes cuando Ciel vio un trampolín muy grande. Mágicamente le brillaron los ojos.

—Sebastian, ¿me comprarías ese trampolín?

—¿Para qué lo quiere? No lo necesita, Bocchan.

—Por favor, Sebassss… Es un trampolín genial —e hizo una mueca—. Quiero uno en el patio de la mansión.

—Un no es un no.

Enojado por no tener su trampolín, Ciel decidió rodar los ojos y volvieron a rondar por el supermercado.

Increíblemente llegaron a una sección no esperada para Ciel: lencería para señoritas. Durante algunos segundos en recorrer dicha sección, los ojos de Ciel captaron un extraño bikini de dos piezas color rosa con pequeños adornos en las orillas. Se le ocurrió una idea excelente, y con una muy sutil sonrisa se acercó a Sebastian mientras este empujaba el carrito.

—Hey, Sebastian…

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—¿Quieres jugar?

Por obviedad, Sebastian lo miró a los ojos con algo de miedo y bastante confusión, pues sabía que si a su amo se le ocurría alguna idea alocada, prácticamente no le diría tan fácil.

Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó la bufanda color negra que se estaba aflojando en su cuello.

‹‹Si él me pregunta una cosa así es muy probable de que haya malas noticias para mí›› pensó Sebastian.

Dejó salir una pequeña risa y con su total carisma, se peinó el cabello y le murmuró:

—Bocchan, no podemos jugar. Tenemos una lista de cosas que comprar y me gustaría llegar a la mansión en una pieza, ahora súbase al carrito o lo dejo.

Estaba a punto de tomar el carrito de titanio y empujarlo cuando Ciel se rio, burlándose de él.

—Oh, vaya, Sebastian… —le dijo mientras pretendía limarse las uñas— parece que tenemos a un gallina rondando por aquí, ¿escuchas eso? —y con sus brazos a los costados de sus axilas comenzó a cacarear— las gallinas hacen ‹‹PACK PACK PACK›› ¿qué es lo que está en frente de mí? Oh sí, el hombre gallina.

El semblante de Sebastian se frunció y volteó a ver a su señor. Los dientes le chirrearon y Ciel intentó cacaraquear más.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Yo, gallina? ¿Quién es el que duerme con una luz de noche en forma de dinosaurio?

—¿Qué hace ‹‹PACK PACK PACK››? Una gallina.

Sebastian se mordió la lengua y quiso arrancarse los ojos.

—Okey, ¿Qué quiere hacer? Tenemos tiempo todavía pero que sea rápido… Si no, llegaré tarde para ver mi novela: Sleeping in Cherry Blossoms*.

—¿La que trata de ese tipo millonario de un solo ojo que, mediante diversas situaciones, hace que su mayordomo se enamore de él? —A Ciel le entraron náuseas.

—En primer lugar, tiene un parche. Pero sí… —y los ojos de Sebas comenzaron a tener brillo— Es una de las pocas novelas con humor y romance al mismo tiempo. Me encanta, hacen una muy buena parodia de lo que es Stupidshitsuji.

—¿Esa que trata sobre un estúpido demonio que es al mismo tiempo mayordomo y tiene a un imbécil contratista que quiere vengarse de todo mundo porque sus padres murieron en un incendio?

—Sí, ese mismo. Una serie llena de drama y acción que en ciertas partes tiene fanservice. Muy adictiva —a Ciel le volvieron a dar náuseas—. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

—Ajá, cómo sea… Hagamos retos, ¿te parece o es mucho para tu demoniaco ser inferior?

—No se burle de mí —se quejó— ¿Y retos? ¿Para qué?

—A eso voy, papanatas —lo golpeó en el brazo—; ésta es mi propuesta, estúpido: haremos cada quien un reto y el ganador hará lo que el otro le pida. ¿Captas?

—Uhm… —tardó un poco en decidirse, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Dignidad? _BAH, OSEA ES SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS_ — Bien. Lo haré.

Y Ciel frotó sus manos al estilo _Montgomery Burns*_ cuando dice 'excelente' _._ La canción de _Lean On_ empezó por las bocinas de Walmart.

—Pero, espere —habló Sebastian después de un rato de silencio. Ciel sacó una goma de mascar de su bolsillo y la llevó a su boca— ¿Y qué hará el perdedor? Es decir, ¿dónde están las reglas? ¿Hay un manual o que rayos? No mame, Bocchan.

—No me importa realmente porque no voy a perder —y optó por tener una postura orgullosa, como siempre, como todo—. Pero bueno, uhm… ¿qué quieres qué pase?

—Si usted pierde, tendrá que hacerme un masaje en los pies.

—P-Pero… ¡Pero te apestan bien horrible a queso _cheedar_ , no mames, Sebastian!

—Cállese, Bocchan. Estamos en público… Sólo acepte.

Ciel observó a la gente que se les quedaba viendo. Gritó algo como ‹‹¿Qué miran escorias humanas?!›› y las personas volvieron a hacer sus actividades.

Sebastian rio y rodó los ojos.

—Okey, cómo sea, ajá, lo que tú quieras… Pero si tú pierdes, tendrás que comprarme el trampolín más caro de esta tienda. O sea, el que vimos.

—Óigame que pasó, ni que cagara dinero.

—¿Lo olvidas? Soy un Phantomhive, yo soy el que caga dinero.

—Uy si, se me olvidó, hijo de Paris Hilton —murmuró con sarcasmo el de ojos rojos— y sobrino de Bill Gates y London Tipton —agregó más tarde—.

—A ver, imbécil, escoge: eso o tener una cita con Grell en la mansión. Te doy permiso.

—Uhm, qué curioso, de repente el catálogo de Walmart promociona unos fantásticos trampolines con elástico extra, ¡qué divertidos se ven! —habló Sebastian mientras leía una revista con las promociones del supermercado (que quien sabe de dónde la habría agarrado).

Ciel sonrió de una manera macabra, casi como el gato del país de las maravillas. Sebastian se arrepentía.

—¿Inicio yo o usted?

—Inicio yo —y Ciel señaló un maniquí que tenía el bikini de dos piezas color rosa, Sebastian se mordió los dedos al entender—. Te reto a que te pongas ese sostén de mujer en la cabeza y las panties por sobre el pantalón y camines así por todo el Walmart; luego que te tomes una _selfie_ y con obviedad de que se las mandes a todos.

—¿A todos?

—A todos.

—¿Quiénes son todos?

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero: Mi servidumbre de la mansión, los Trancy, a Lau y Ran-Mao, a los estúpidos shinigamis, a Sieglinde y Wolf, y una larga lista de contactos que te cargas.

—¿Usted ha revisado mi celular?

—Claro que no. Por cierto, tienes una cita el jueves con Nina para los nuevos trajes que me diseñaste secretamente.

—… Usted, ¿estuvo viendo los modelos de mi laptop?

—Claro que no. Uhm, por cierto, quiero que borres esa foto que tienes de mí durmiendo con Elizabeth.

La risa de Sebastian se oyó un tanto enigmática, cómo si la estuviese falseando. Ciel hizo una mueca.

A lo lejos se miró una canasta llena de pelotas inflables de plástico, llena de colores y dibujos animados en ellas, junto con grandes y pequeñas. Sebastian sonrió mientras se movía de postura y se acercaba al maniquí.

—Entonces, yo lo reto a usted a que se meta en la canasta de las pelotas —finalmente dijo el mayordomo mientras paraba la trompa en forma de victoria—. Es usted tan pequeño que se pierde allí adentro.

—Uy si tú, como no, pendejo –se quejó Ciel— Claro, lo que digas. Ya ponte el maldito bikini —y le enseño su celular—. Estoy esperando tus fotos porno.

—¿Se la va a jalar con ellas, Bocchan?

Ciel le pateó muy cerca del muslo, claro que el mayordomo ni se inmuto.

Sebastian tomó su propio celular y se metió a la cámara del _carítsimo_ Iphone 6 (porque como ya sabemos, la servidumbre de un Phantomhive moderno siempre tiene un Iphone. _no matter what_ ) Entonces, mientras Ciel lo grababa en su Iphone 6 plus (porque como ya sabemos, un Phantomhive moderno siempre tiene un Iphone más moderno que el de la servidumbre. _no matter what_ ), Sebastian quitó el bikini del maniquí y se lo puso por sobre la ropa. Al principio le incomodaba, pero a Ciel le causaba bastante gracia.

Sebastian se acomodó las panties en _su triángulo de las bermudas_ y el sostén en forma de anteojos sobre su cabeza. Modeló primero para el niño y después camino hacia el pasillo de la ropa interior de varones, donde algunos sujetos le vieron y con su hermosura, quisieron tomarse fotos con él. Aprovechó el momento para tomarse la selfie que Ciel le había dicho, pero dicha selfie se convirtió en una foto grupal de él con una manada de muchachos a su alrededor.

Parecía una _orgía homosetsual._

Ciel estaba impactado. Sebastian había cautivado a los jóvenes con su muy estúpido y muy mal estilo de modelaje.

El mayordomo regresó a donde el niño seguía aún grabándole. Le tronó los dedos y le señaló la canasta de pelotas que esperaba a por el destino de Ciel.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo sin más el mocoso—. Eres un torpe.

—Pero mi torpeza los cautivó.

—Al menos yo _no tengo la canoa volteada…_

—Hable todo lo que quiera, igual usted me masajeará los pies si no hace su reto.

—¿De verdad tengo que meterme en la canasta? ¿No puede ser otra cosa?

—Bien, ¿qué tal si…? —el mayordomo miró a su alrededor para ver qué podía hacer el orgulloso niño y recordó algo:— Sería meterse a la canasta de pelotas o ir a decirle algunos piropos a la señorita que vende el jamón.

Un tick en el ojo de Ciel apareció.

—...Te odio tanto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ciel aceptó hacer el segundo reto.


	3. My Shiny Teeths and I

**tipo:** one shot **  
nombre original:** my shiny teeths and i

* * *

 **| My Shiny Teeths and I |  
** _(Mis Relucientes Dientes Y Yo)_ **  
**por anoniblast25

 **.**

Una tarde en la mansión Phantomhive, en las alacenas de la cocina, se encontraba el joven señor de tremenda casona sentado cerca de la platería. Un trapo sobre el hombro lleno de sangre tenía y una vendita atravesando su mejilla.

Es por mucho decir que su extraña pero amorosa ( _y desquiciada) fiancé_ /prometida que lo amaba con mucho cariño, Elizabeth, se reía a carcajadas mientras trataba de no caerse al piso.

—¿Puedes decirme otra vez cómo fue que pasó esto? —le volvió a preguntar cuando el joven señor la quiso mutilar con la mirada.

—...Me cagas —dijo él mientras se giraba hacia la pared—.

Elizabeth reía hasta desfallecer, a Ciel se le quería saltar una vena del coraje, y los pájaros volaban.

—ÁNDA, DIME QUÉ TE PASÓ.

—Cállate... Que te valga verga.

Resultaba que el niño se había saltado el desayuno para comerse un pedazo de pastel que Sebastian le había preparado el día anterior, y al querer darle un suave bocado, al momento de morder, algo dentro de su boca comenzó a doler. En efecto, le dolía como agujas enterradas en la parte trasera de la encía.

Toda la mañana había estado sangrando como si le hubiese dado la menstruación, pero en la boca. Desde la primera gota de sangre que había visto, el sobrino de satanás insistió en llevar al malcriado mocoso al dentista para que le revisaran, pero éste se negaba, pues decía que le pasaría algo similar a los pacientes del _Dr. House_ y _Doctor Who_. Sebastian se pegaba en la frente cada vez que escuchaba al mocoso decir algo parecido.

—Definitivamente, Bocchan —murmuró el estúpido mayordomo mientras se limpiaba las manos con una pequeña toalla, infestada de lo que era más sangre de la boca de Ciel—, parece que se rompió un diente.

—Pfft —trató de no reír Elizabeth.— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

—Quizá porque sus estúpidos pasteles están más duros que los filos de sus tacones —bufó molesto el engendro criado por el sobrino de Satanás (a.k.a, Sebastian).

—En primera, ni se meta con esos tacones, son marca _Versace_ —se quejó el demonio.— Además, usted tuvo la culpa al no cepillarse primero los dientes.

—No puedo creer esto, Ciel —seguía aguantando la respiración Elizabeth—.

Ciel sólo los reprochó con la mirada ¿Y qué si era su culpa? Le valía, igual, de alguna u otra manera se vengaría después.

—Está bien, imbécil —dijo con honestidad—; me duele mucho esto, así que te ordeno que lo cures.

—¿Yo, curarle? Bocchan, un diente no se cura, se saca —sonrío el baboso mayordomo.

—Lo que sea, sácalo o haz lo que te dé la gana, pero haz que no duela.

—Eso se oyó sucio... Me gusta —habló discreta Elizabeth— ¿Y si se lo sacamos con el filo de uno de tus tacones, Sebastian? —se burló de nuevo la joven mientras ocultaba su cara para poder reírse.

—¿Usted también seguirá con el insulto, Lady?

—JAJA, SÍ.

El sobrino de Satanás, es decir, Sebastian, rodó los ojos y se puso a pensar, Elizabeth sacó su celular y abrió Google Chrome, Ciel se empezó a quejar...

Ni modo, el hombre mitad edwar cullen (y no, no me refiero a lo del vampiro) tendría que arriesgarse a que su pequeño y joven señor le diese una patada en el trasero.

―Está bien, sacaremos ese diente.

―¡Bingo! ―dijo la otra mocosa rubia.

―Bingo te voy a hacer, verás ―gruñó el niño emo.

―Encontré en internet tres maneras para sacar un diente de leche, ¿estaría bien si las probáramos, Sebastian? ―y seguido, le enseñó el carítsimo _Iphone 7._

―Cualquier cosa es aceptada en ésta situación. Además, siendo el mayordomo de la fam...

―YA CÁLLATE A LA VERGA Y APRESURÉMONOS.

―No te pongas así, Ciel.

―Es que Steven Universe empieza a las seis.

―¡Oh! Ahora estrenan episodio nuevo.

―Por eso quiero terminar rápido.

―Bueno, bueno, hagamos ésto porque mi programa favorito también empieza a la seis.

―O podríamos hacer un _ménage à trois*,_ ¿qué tal?

―Elizabeth, no mames.

―Ash, bueno. ―y la mocosa rodó los ojos― ¿Qué programa ves, Sebastian?

―Ve puros shows para mujeres.

―Mentira.

―¿Me vas a decir que _Pretty Little Liars_ no es para mujeres?

―Tiene público varón y es de género misterio.

―Si, bueno... ¿le quitamos el diente ya?

―¿Eh? Ah, sí, Lady.

Elizabeth suspiró cansada y leyó detenidamente en voz alta las instrucciones que venían en la página web.

―" _Manera 1: Ate el diente de leche a la perilla de una puerta con nada más que un hilo delgado."_ ¿Lo intentamos? Suena fácil y lo único que ocupamos es una puerta con perilla ―mencionó Eli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―.

―Si jalamos mal el hilo, el diente caerá incorrectamente y el piso se llenará de sangre, y es muy caro limpiar la alfombra ―habló estoico el pálido mayordomo―.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes? ―preguntó la hermana de Candy-Candy.

―Contactossss, nenaa.

―No jodas, siguiente ―y el conde emo enarcó una ceja―.

 _―"Manera 2: Tome un serrucho y..."_

―OTRA.

―Ciel, tenemos que quitarte ése diente cueste lo que cueste.

―Mejor sácame el pene.

―Bueno ―y Sebaz lo agarró del cinturón del pantalón―, si insiste.

―NO PENDEJO, ERA BROMAAA.

―Qué delicado.

―Ugh, Ciel, estamos perdiendo tiempo. ¿Quieres que te lo quite o no?

―¿No pueden solamente tomar el diente y jalarlo o algo así? Sin nada de esas maneras y cosas así. Da igual manera que usen, sé que me quitarán el diente incorrecto.

―Mire, Bocchan, no se ponga picudo y déjenos pensar. Nosotros sabemos lo que haremos.

―No, tiene razón.

―¿Perdón, perra?

―SEBASTIAN.

―Ya, perdón.

―Ciel tiene razón, tenemos que quitárselo rápido porque ya llegaran por mí y me quiero llevar ese diente.

―¿Para qué chingados quiere un sucio diente de leche?

―...Es para mi colección.

―... ¿Qué?

―Nada ―Middford* abrió Snapchat y le tomó una foto a Sebastian, para después escribir en la caja de texto algo parecido a ‹‹pinche loser lol››―.

―Está bien, como estamos faltos de tiempo y mi novela ya va a empezar, saquemos ese podrido diente a la "manera Michaelis".

―¿Y qué harás?

―Voy a tomar ese diente con mis dedos y lo jalaré, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

―Uhm, no lo sé, APRENDER CÓMO COCINAR PASTELES SUAVECITOS, PINCHE INDIO.

―En primera, ya le dije que es su culpa, mis pasteles están buenos y la gente lo sabe.

―Meh, ni tan buenos.

―NO ESTÁ AYUDANDO, LADY ELIZABETH.

Y después de tantas quejas y gritos, Sebastian tomó el diente a sigilos. Ciel solamente lo mordió varias veces, y Elizabeth le tomó fotos a los dientes.

—¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MI TÍA PETÚNIA! ¡DUELE, A LA VERGA!

—Lo gracioso es que no tenemos una tía llamada Petunia.

—Era una forma de decir, babosa —habló entre dientes, literalmente—.

—A ver, Bocchan, quédese quieto.

—SEBASTIAN, TE VOY A DAR UN VERGAZO.

—Bocchan, no llore. ¿Qué no era una roca sin sentimientos?

—¡SÁCATE UN PINCHE DIENTE, A VER!

—Un hombre Phantomhive nunca dice malas palabras en frente de una señorita.

—Meh, ya me acostumbré.

—Si ésta pendeja es más grosera que yo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Agárrala con el período y verifícalo.

—Te escuché, pendejo.

—Si quieres lo vuelvo a griIITT...

El diente chorreado de sangre salió, y en Ciel un hueco en la encía quedó.

Un plato de porcelana hasta la cabeza de Sebastian voló. Elizabeth sólo el momento snapcheó*. Y Ciel, el trasero de Sebastian pateó.

Los Middford* llegaron por Elizabeth, quien tenía una nueva entrada para su colección. Con un trapo bañado en sangre y chantilly de pasteles, Ciel de ellos se despidió. Y mientras volvía hacia adentro de la mansión, Sebastian con él se disculpó, y una sonrisa que mostraba la falta de sus dos dientes delanteros, le dio.

* * *

 ***ménage à trois:** en pocas palabras, un  trío.  
 ***middford:** ok, he estado en éste fandom por cinco o seis años y todavía no estoy segura del cómo escribir el apellido de elizabeth porque está bien difícil y los traductores del manga a veces le ponen middleford y me confundo y UGH. lo siento si no es correcto, lo puse así porque así aparece en la wiki, no me peguen.

Y SÍ BEBÉ, REGRESÉ PARA ACTUALIZAR ÉSTA PORQUERÍA. De nuevo, no me gustó como quedó pero debía actualizar ya o ya. Oh, por cierto, la 2da parte de {Bad Kids on Walmart} se suponía que la publicaría en navidad, pero llegué uhm... ¿un mes tarde? Así que se me esperan hasta San Valentín + un drabble san valentinesco. En fin.

Chicxs, que no se les olvide que acepto pedidos e ideas de lo que éstos dos pueden hacer en una tarde de ocio. Así como yo.

Me despido porque ya se acabó mi playlist y la canción de 'tag, you're it' de melanie martinez ya empezó. Los amo.

 _Felices Fiestas, Mazel Tov,_  
 _lo que sea._

 _~n(a)b._


	4. Bad Kids On Walmart (2nd Part)

**HOLA *llega... sólo llega***

perdón por la tardanza al publicar la segunda parte de BKoW. ya saben, las razones son la flojera, mis vacaciones y el bloqueo mental que tuve durante estos cuatro meses (sí, desde que empezamos el año, si no es que más). oh, por cierto, la teoría de los dos ciel's está más fuerte cada vez, ¿no? Vaya, vaya.

en fin, la canción de 'young god' de halsey está por terminar en mi playlist así que me largo. gracias por leer.

* * *

 **[Chicos Malos en Walmart]**

 **2da Parte.**

 **D** espués de enviar las fotos porno a todos sus contactos, y como Ciel había aceptado hacer el segundo reto, tanto Sebastian como él se encaminaron entonces hasta la sección de carnes frías. Vieron a una mujer que descansaba en una caja registradora donde pesaban el jamón, el pavo y otras carnes empacadas. Ella rió a carcajadas cuando ojeó al estúpido mayordomo y sus prendas de adolescente.

Sí, el idiota todavía llevaba el sostén y las bragas. Y se tomaba _selfies_ mientras posaba enseguida de su joven señor (quien ya lo tenía hasta la verga). Además, la canción ‹‹Worth It›› de Fifth Harmony seguía en las bocinas del supermercado y a como Sebastian cantaba el coro, el mocoso emo podía jurar que las ventanas o cualquier cristal existente, terminarían por romperse con esos gritos agudos que su estúpido mayordomo hacía.

Ciel acabaría por quemar la tienda en un dos por tres si seguía escuchando esa canción, carajo.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? —murmuró el niño emo hacia su tutor después de pensar en quemar el lugar, y éste le sonrió con orgullo— Oh no, perra. Sé que piensas: no te dejaré ganar.

—Entonces, haga su primer cumplido. O si no…

—La piscina de pelotas.

—O si no...

—Uh... Sólo era eso.

—No. Usted sabe a qué me refiero.

—...

—... Mi masaje.

—UGGHHHHH.

—Ya, vaya a humillarse una vez más. Esperaré aquí.

El sobrino de satanás se quedó al lado de una pila que mostraba leches en cajas de cartón, grabando con su _carítsimo_ iPhone 6 (porque como ya recordamos, la servidumbre de un Phantomhive moderno siempre tiene un iPhone, _no matter what._ ) la situación en la que Ciel se encontraría más adelante.

El niño llegó con la dama y haciendo una leve reverencia, imitando movimientos como si llevase sombrero de popa, le tomó la mano a la cuarentona de rubio cabello mal teñido y le plantó un beso.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, guapito? —murmuró la mujer coqueta, y el mocoso se ruborizó hasta las orejas... pero con disgusto.

—C-Claro, cariño —le siguió la corriente a la anciana y aguantó las ganas de vomitarse, y a lo lejos, Sebastian se mordía los dedos para no reírse. — Verá, _me gustaría ser un mariachi pa' tocarle la cucaracha..._

—¡Ay, por dios! —Ciel quería ahorcarse— De verdad, ¿crees que eres lo mayorcito para cantarme baladas con tu _guitarra_?

Pareciera que ella lo hizo con la intención de que no le captara, pero joder, claro que había entendido a la perfección... ¡Esa mujer se lo quería llevar para tocarle la _guitarrita_! ¡Qué puto asco, por dios!

‹‹¿ONU? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡AUXILIO! ¡911!›› fue lo primero que llegó a la sucia mente del mocoso.

—Uh... ¿Sí?

—...Yo no tengo cucaracha —objetó ella, y le sonrió de una manera macabra que alertó al emo—. Yo tengo un TORO.

Las carcajadas de Sebastian se escucharon hasta donde la rubia mal teñida y el mocoso emo estaban.

—¡¿A-Ah?! ¿D-De verdad? —Juraba por el mismo tío de Sebas que su cara estaba caliente... Y TAMBIÉN SU GUITARRITA— P-Pues...

—¿Algún otro halago, cariño? —ella lo tomó por los codos y lo jaló hasta adentrarse un poco a la caja, él oía las risas de Sebas todavía a lo lejos.

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, si le daban a escoger entre la rubia mal teñida cuarentona y Sebastian... Escogería a la primera sin dudarlo.

Caca el mayordomo, ¡caca!

—Y-Yo... —murmuró con vergüenza y luego suspiró para seguir sus intentos de coqueteos— _¿Q-Quisiera ser plomero p-para destaparte el agujero?_

—Eres tan adorable, ¿te parece si me acompañas a cortar el jamón? —terminó por decir ella, yCiel la golpeó con una pierna de pavo para volver hacia el mayordomo que intentaba no caer al piso.

—JAJAAJAJ BOCCHAN, YA LA TENÍA ASEGURADA —Y procedió a quitarse tanto las bragas como el sostén.

—¿Sabes cuánto te odio?

—Me lo dice todo el tiempo, así que ya me acostumbré.

—YA VÁMONOS —le gritó—; hay un trampolín que debes comprarme.

— _¿Cómo dices que dijiste?_ —y le tronó los dedos— Uhm, no.

—¡HICIMOS UNA APUESTA Y LA CUMPLÍ!

—No, yo creo que no. Yo creo que alguien me debe un masaje de pies.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, PENDEJO! —Ciel entraba en pánico. No quería tener que oler la peste de Sebastian. JURABA QUE SUS PIES OLÍAN A QUESO CHEDDAR.

—BOCCHAN, NO ES JUSTO —le replicó, pero el mocoso le pateó la pierna—.

—ME VALE VERGA, NO VOY A MASAJEARTE PORQUE YO GANÉ.

—Los dos hicimos la apuesta del otro, estamos empatados —Sebastian subió sus hombros, Ciel se quiso arrancar un ojo—. Ni modo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

El hecho de estar empatado con ese demonio de quinta le hacía querer vomitar.

—Que me vas a comprar ese trampolín. Te lo ord... —pero claro, el mayordomo no lo dejó terminar porque le tapó la boca.

—BOCCHAN NO ES JUSTO —le volvió a repetir, y Ciel le mordió un dedo—. AY, ¡SALVAJE!

—¿Te dolió?

—SÍ. OBVIAMENTE ME IBA A DOLER.

Ciel volvió a tomarle la mano y morderlo. Se lo merecía el muy pendejo.

—YA, DÉJEME —trató de separarlo— ¡CANÍBAL!

—CÓMPRAMELO.

—NO. ESTAMOS EMPATADOS, ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERE?

—¡EL MALDITO TRAMPOLÍN!

Por las bocinas del supermercado ‹‹Sorry›› de Justin Bieber comenzó. A Sebastian se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Ya, ya —calmó a su señor, y Ciel comenzó un zapateado nervioso porque se aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño—; escuche: le compraré el trampolín con una condición más.

—... ¿Y ahora qué pendejada me harás hacer? —sí, se quería mutilar.

—Si usted hace el reto que le dije al principio, se lo compro.

—¿Hablas de...? —entendió y tomó lo más cercano a él para partirle la cabeza a su joto mayordomo: un jamón — NO. ME. CHINGUES. NO LO HARÉ.

—PERO NI SI QUIERA ME DEJÓ TERMINAR DE EXPLICAR.

—NO ME IMPORTA, PEDAZO DE... DE... DE ALOIS —nuevamente lo golpeó, y el baboso mayordomo se sobó.

—RETRÁCTESE —el de la canoa volteada ahogó un grito—, ¡¿CÓMO OSA DECIRME TAL GROSERÍA?!

—¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERESSSSS! ¡UN ALOISSSSSSS! DIME, ¡¿POR QUÉ TANTO AFÁN CON ESA CANASTA?!

—Porque usted es tan pequeño que seguro se pierde allí adentro, y lo quiero ver nadando entre pelotas.

—Eso suena fuera de contexto.

—Sí, ajá —se miró la _carítsima_ manicure, pretendiendo tener las uñas de la mismísima Rihanna—; ¿lo hará o no?

—Mira, hijueputa —lo tomó de la bufanda, casi ahorcándolo—, si me sales con otra mamada, te juro que tomó a Mounset y lo castro.

—NO SE META CON MI GATO.

—SOY TU SEÑOR Y ME METO PORQUE QUIERO.

—¿Hasta en la canasta de pelotas?

—VETE A LA VERGA.

Cerraron el trato otra vez y se encaminaron a la sección de juguetes, donde había una canasta llena de pelotas con diferentes dibujos animados. Las había de todas: _Steven Universe, Gravity Falls,_ había una con el trasero de Kim Kardashian y otra con el de Nicki Minaj (las cuales claro, Sebas metió al carrito de las compras), etc.

En cuanto se posicionaron cerca de la canasta, Sebastian tomó por la cintura a su joven señor y lo atascó entre el bonche de pelotas. Ciel no podía ni respirar, las bolas con las imágenes de los traseros de Nicki y Kim le pegaban en la cara y además lo único que se veía de él, era su cabeza porque era tan bajito que no alcanzaba a pararse correctamente.

El chico emo no chistó ni le levantó el dedo a su mayordomo, por lo que éste únicamente se rió a carcajadas como morsa retrasada al ver que su joven amo aguantaba todas las tonterías que le hacía: le dio la victoria.

Terminó por apiadarse de él y después de tomarle como quinientas fotos a Ciel buceando entre las pelotas (y posando con aquellas que tenían a Kim y Nicki), lo rescató para anunciarle su logro. Ciel primero lo golpeó, luego le dio una cachetada y para finalizar, le mordió el dedo índice derecho.

Se dirigieron a la sección de jardinería donde vendían los trampolines. Sebastian con todo el dolor de su alma, pagó el jodido trampolín para después empacarlo en las compras.

Salieron como dioses y _homosetsuales_ de aquél Walmart y llamaron a Tanaka para que les mandara el _limo_. Iban a la mitad de camino cuando recibieron una llamada de Bard.

—¿Hola? —contestó Sebas. Ciel movía sus hombros con el ritmo de ‹‹Jealous›› de Nick Jonas, con sus dos dedos de en medio parados, enorgulleciéndose por su victoria lograda y burlándose de su acompañante.

— _Hola, Sr. Sebastian_ —habló Bard por el otro lado de la línea—; _¿dónde vienen?_

—Ya casi llegamos, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —le bajó el volumen al estéreo y subió la ventanilla de la limo.

— _Ah, no, no se preocupe_ —se animó Bard—; _sólo quería saber si traían las compras. Ya sabe usted, la Señorita Elizabeth llega en unas horas y la cena todavía no está lista._

Y bueno, allí todo valió verga.

—¿Las compras? —cuestionó el mayordomo, y Ciel arqueó una ceja— Uh... Con razón sentía que algo se me olvidaba.

— _¡¿NO HIZO LAS COMPRAS?!_ —gritó histérico el chef, y Sebastian se rascó la nuca aun con el ceño fruncido— _NO MAME, SR. SEBASTIAN, ¡¿QUÉ ESTUVIERON HACIENDO TODA LA TARDE?!_

—Hicimos una apuesta, apostó su dignidad y le gané —le arrebató el teléfono Ciel. El babotas sobrante le dio un sape—; el lado bueno, Bard, es que tenemos trampolín nuevo.

— _¡¿Y ESO DE QUÉ SIRVE PARA HACER LA CENA?!_

—Bueno, tú sabes... Uh, no tengo una buena excusa.

—Santos pollos fritos, ¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado aquello? Bueno, es que nunca pongo atención a las necesidades de Lady Elizabeth, no me puedo quejar pero UGH, ¡¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado, por satán?! —Sebas se golpeó con la bocina del teléfono, y Ciel bajó la ventanilla que separaba la parte trasera de la limo con la del chófer.

—Hey, Juancho, devuélvete a Walmart, tenemos que hacer las compras porque cierto PENDEJO —y se volteó a ver al gil— olvidó hacerlas. Ah, y ponme la de Sorry.

—En seguida, Joven Amo.

Y de nuevo durante el camino, un relajado Ciel cantaba los coros de Sorry, mientras que un preocupado Sebastian bajaba a toda prisa a por las compras olvidadas.

Llegaron de nuevo a la mansión y se encontraron a Elizabeth, tomando algunos _snapchats_ con Finny y Maylene.

Sebastian intentó hacer la cena lo más pronto posible, pero estalló la cocina cuando Bard le ayudó, por lo que mejor decidieron ir a comer comida china a un restaurante cercano.

Y al día siguiente, durante toda la mañana, Ciel brincaba en el trampolín en compañía de su servidumbre y su _fiancé_. Y Sebastian los veía desde la ventana de la cocina, preparando el almuerzo y sufriendo en silencio una cita pequeña con cierto shinigami rojo.

Definitivamente, no volvería a jugar con Ciel.


End file.
